


pancaking

by bootyyyshaker9000



Category: Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Cartoon 2018), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Pancakes, Twins, baby boys, donnie is a pancake, headcannons, hes also a snack, i couldnt find one of these so i made one, it'll get better promise, my first fic sorry if its trash, tumblr is my only friend, twin bros don and leon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 04:55:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17822297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bootyyyshaker9000/pseuds/bootyyyshaker9000
Summary: donnie needed to embrace his inner pancake,even if that meant a bit of biting





	pancaking

**Author's Note:**

> hello it is I BOOTYYYSHAKER9000  
> i got the name and i love it so much
> 
> this is my first fic and its midnight and im tired. so its probs trash

Breath in

Breath out

He pressed himself into the dirt waiting for his first pray, a rustle of leaves, and he lurched pouncing on the unsuspecting animal biting into its soft flesh

“DONNIE OMG WHY”  
Donnie blinked and stopped biting. Leo stared at him with a sad face.

“Bro why do you do this to me I thought we were twin bros!!!” he could smell the sarcasm as Leo threw a hand across his face

At that moment Mikey and Raph walked in. taking in the scene they sighed.

“Leo you know not to do that when Donnie is pancaking,” Raph said gently going to pick the twins up. “And Donnie we talked about this. No biting.” 

“It's not like it does any damage besides I filed them this morning there super dull,” Donnie says while slowly slinking his way back into the dirt. 

“Hey out of there were not done talking about this.” Raph said pulling him out of the pile of dirt. “ just because you want to attack Leo doesn't mean you Should attack Leo.” raph brushed off the dirt on Donnie shell carefully.

“Its scientifically proved that softshell turtles would bury mud with only their heads sticking out so they could catch passing pray. I as I am a turtle of good habits I was just laying there. Absoulety not going to attack Leo.” Donnie threw his arms in the air, “THEN he just walked right up to me and I had to jump on him. Embrace your inner “pancake” as you all like to call it.” 

Mikey and Raph nodded their heads and watched as Donnie struggled to pick up his heavy battle shell. 

 

“You need help bro?” Leo stepped forward already holding his hand out.

“No, I mean no, no I'm fine I'm just a bit sore from last nights mission”

Donnie rolled his shoulders back and forth before trying to pick up the purple shell again. He succeeded and placed the heavy machinery on his back.

By then everyone had gone back to doing their own thing. Leo was looking at memes on his phone, raph was weight lifting, and Mikey was touching up the neon swirls he had drawn on his shell the night before.  
Donnie relaxed into himself. Yawning widely.   
Right before he could drift off to sleep Leo ran up to him excitedly.

“DONNIE LOOK ITS YOU” Leo was showing a picture of a pancake on his phone.

Donnie rolled his eyes.

“Least I'm looking like a snack”

He drifted off to Mikey and raph laughing joyously at his response while Leo pouted at him.

His family was a bunch of waffles, pancakes are much more superior. 

He smiled as he was engulphed by sleep

**Author's Note:**

> I got the ideas from Tumblr 
> 
> I will also gladly take requests
> 
> (even though im trash and can't write)
> 
> please don't hate me I probably won't remember posting this tomorrow


End file.
